A stairway through glassdoors
by mais3
Summary: Hitomi gets back to Gaea......rated R for later chapters.......it would be nice if you'd read it
1. the wind that dries tears exists somewhe

A stairway through glassdoors By:Tequ!ni  
  
Chapter 1: the wind that dries tears exists somewhere  
  
I will not bother to blab you full, I'll do that at the end of the chapter, just one thing. Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I own nothing, so you not sue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A half year went by since the end of the series, it's summer and we're in Hitomi's bedroom the time is 10:27 pm:  
  
She had lied to not only him, but also to herself, she had torn her heart into tiny pieces and threw them away...she hadn't wanted to go back to earth. She had wanted to stay with him forever. She had felt so secure whenever he was near her, but now .nothing she felt lonely and joyless, she didn't care what happened around her. In school she wouldn't even pay attention anymore, she would just stare out of the window all the time in hope of seeing the planet again that she had found love on.  
  
Tears started to trickle down Hitomi's pale face as she took out the white feather from it's hiding spot in the wooden box she kept in the drawer of her nightstand. Letting her fingers glide over it's surface she savoured it's smooth and silky texture. "Van I want to be with you so much. I'll find a way to come back to you."  
  
She let it glide over her cheek and her lips. A shiver ran down her spine as she imagined the feather to be Van's hand on her cheek and his lips on hers kissing her pain and loneliness away. She held the feather close to her heart.  
  
Standing up she kissed the feather lightly and laid it on her pillow and walked over to her door to switch off the lights so she could get another night's dreamless sleep. She stopped half the way and glanced over towards her tarot cards which were laying on her writing desk.  
  
She had promised herself to never us them again but couldn't bring herself to throw them away. Then suddenly a strong gust of wind came through her open window, causing the papers and tarot cards on her desk to flutter through the room and onto the ground.  
  
"That's great, just great," she sobbed with a fake laugh. Hitomi knelt down and started to gather the papers. But then she saw the cards.nearly all of them were lying face down on the carpeted ground save for five : Il Monde (the world), La Carrozza (the chariot), L'Imperatore (the king), La Imperatrce (the empress) and L'Amore (the lovers).  
  
Hitomi's face lit up she gathered the five cards and held them close to her heart. "The time has come, Van I'm coming back." Just because she wouldn't use her cards again, didn't mean that she would stop believing in their powers. With that she stood up, not caring about the papers that were shattered everywhere. She placed the cards beside the white feather that surprisingly was still on her pillow.  
  
Hitomi rushed over to her cupboard, pulling off her nightgown in the process and throwing it on the ground. She grabbed the first thing that came to her mind, her school uniform. She grabbed a brush from nearby and brushed her hair a bit. It had grown a little, so she pulled it into a very short ponytail. Satisfied, she went over to her bed and pulled out her running shoes from underneath it and put them on.  
  
Hitomi picked up the five tarot cards and Van's feather and sprinted out of her room, down the stairs and out of the front door without looking back a single time. She stopped running when she arrived at Yukari's house. Sure enough there was still light inside, because her parents always came home very late from work. She went to the front door, placed the five cards on the doormat, pushed the bell button and sprinted away as fast as she could. Yukari would understand it. Hitomi had told her everything about her adventures on Gaea. Everything about Van and Allen and the guymelefs. Yukari had told her that she believed her, but Hitomi thought that she didn't buy her story, but she would certainly believe it now. Her mother would understand too, she just knew she would.  
  
She kept Van's feather, she would need it.  
  
She was out of breath now and slowed her sprint into a walk a few streets further down. Her destination was the train station. There wouldn't be driving a train, but to follow the rails was the fastest way to her school. She would run a little and then walk again until she was there. On the train it would normally take her half an hour to get there, but now it took her nearly two hours. It was almost completely dark, so she stumbled a few times and one time she fell and the pointy stones cut open her left knee and the palm of her right hand, but it stopped bleeding after a few minutes. It still burned and dirt was mixed with the blood, but she didn't care.  
  
It was 0:42 when she reached the school gates, she saw it on the big clock. She was tired now, but she wouldn't rest before she was in Van's arms again. Hitomi grabbed an iron bar next to her and started to climb over the gates. When she was on top, she jumped down on the other side and winced a little when her left palm touched the hard pavement. She stood up and walked towards the track field. She had run the hundred meters last time the blue light appeared, so she would do it again.  
  
Hitomi walked up to the whit line that showed the end of a hundred meters. She unfolded her left hand, where she had kept the feather and laid it onto the white line. She was surprised that the feather wasn't dirty, because of the dust and sweat in her hands. She jogged back to the starting line and put her feet into the metal starting points.  
  
She murmured under her breath, "steady.ready.GO". Hitomi sprinted as if the devil was after her, her entry mind observed in one thought: Van. His raven black hair, his ruby eyes, his gentle smile and his white angel wings. She smiled to herself when she saw the feather explode into sparkling droplets of light. They joined together and the familiar pillar of blue light shot towards the sky. She jumped into it and shouted, "Van I'm coming!" Then a warm feeling engulfed her and she lost her consciousness as she was swept away to Gaea.  
  
Far, far away, Van de Fanel, king of Fanelia was sleeping a dreamless sleep until the pendant around his neck pulled him into a dream-like vision. He saw the pond where his parents had met so long ago. Then a blue pillar of light shot down from the sky above and he could see a person levitating downwards. As soon the light was safely on the ground, the light disappeared. The person didn't move, she just lay there in the thick moss.  
  
The Van woke up, "Hitomi.she's back!". This moment the pink stone started to get warmer, warmer, "hot, hot, hot!". Van tore it off in just the right moment, because it was now glowing red and give off some sort of steam until it turned black and became a pile of ashes on his bed sheets. He brushed it away quickly and jumped out of his bed. 'I haven't got time to worry about this yet. I've got to find her.' Van raced out onto his balcony and without thinking jumped down. He concentrated a few seconds and then felt the familiar pain, as his brilliant white wings ripped out of his back. Soon he was ascending a few metres and built up speed. He knew where to go.  
  
After a minute Hitomi started to come to and sat up. Her first reaction was to look up at the sky. Sure enough the two twin moons hung high over her head and glowed proudly in the deep blue nightsky. "Gods I'm really back, I can't believe it, " Hitomi whispered to herself.  
  
Then she heard his voice, calling her name. "Van, I'm over here," she looked in the direction of which she thought he would be coming, but she only saw darkness between the trees in front of her. Van could already see her. She obviously thought that he would come out of the woods. He smiled to himself when a thought crossed his mind. He silently landed two metres behind her.  
  
Then she cried out again, "Van!" Followed by a sad whisper, "Where are you?" "Right here." Hitomi couldn't believe her ears. She turned around and her mouth forming an 'o' of surprise, her hands clasping over it. "Hi, Hitomi."  
  
tbc..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Soooooodale, ich hoffe euch hat's gefallen.  
I hope you liked the first chapter of my new story.  
  
I haven't decided yet if I'll make this all mushy mushy love love, or a longer story with a new evil coming up.  
  
It would be very nice if you *glances at little button in the left corner* told me in your reviews what you would like to read. But one thing is for sure, it will be a Hitomi/Van.  
  
Thanks, a wonderful day to you all. Tequ!ni  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. what do you do when the only person that...

A stairway through glassdoors  
  
By:Tequ!ni  
  
Chapter2: What do you do when the only person who can make you stop crying, is the one  
who made you cry.  
  
Hiiiiiiiiii everyone!!!! * slides in on her socks, just in her panties a white shirt and sunglasses (like Tom Cruise) with a stupid grin on her face * "crickets chirp"  
  
So, I've got nothing to say so far, save for this. If your hobby is reading disclaimers, then please return to the first chapter and have fun.  
  
On with the second chapter:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She turned around and her mouth forming an 'o' of surprise, her hands clasping over it. "Hi, Hitomi."  
  
It took all of his self-discipline not to throw himself at Hitomi and kiss the living daylights out of her. Instead he just looked at her and was waiting for her reaction. Hitom couldn't believe it, here he was, standing right in front of her and looking oh so handsome. He had on a pair of black shorts that went a little past his knees. He wore no shirt, so she could see his well defined upper body and arms. On his right upper arm was a strange blue tattoo. His prominent hairstyle hadn't changed a bit. His wings were flapping lazily behind him. There was only one word to describe him: hot. She saw his mouth curve into a small grin when he noticed how she stared at him.  
  
She stared at him nearly a minute when her eyes started to water "Van, I've missed you so much," she cried. With that she threw herself at him, her arms around his neck clinging onto him as if her life depended on him. She felt his arms go around her immediately. Hitomi started to cry her heart out on his chest. Van tried to calm her down by whispering sweet nothings into her ear. He gently caressed her waist and lower back, smiling as he noticed her reacting to it by shivering with pleasure.  
  
He wrapped his wings around both of them, pressing the full length of her body against his. Van could feel her thighs against his, her soft breasts that were squished between their chests and her hands that were unconsciously caressing the very sensitive spots where his wings came out. He scolded himself for thinking such lustful thoughts when she was in his arms crying.  
  
After what seemed like eternity she stopped crying and the sobs that shook her slender frame died down. Hitomi lifted her head to look into his face. He smiled at her and brought his hands up to her face and dried away the remaining tears with his thumbs.  
  
Although she had red and puffy eyes from crying, he still thought that she looked very beautiful. "Um.want to go inside," he pointed over his shoulder "you look like you could use some sleep." Hitomi smiled at him, her eyes shimmering with happiness. "Sleep sounds good," she just realized that she was really tired and was silently thanking Van for holding her so tightly.  
  
She yelped when she felt him unwrapping his wings. Her feet gave away immediately. Van however was prepared for this and quickly swept her into his protective arms before she hit the ground. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes but jerked up her head when he said, "Hey, you're hurt." It's only a little abrasion." Van shook his head, "But it's dirty, I'll tend to it in the castle." "Fine."  
  
She looked at her left knee and blushed a delicate shade of red when she noticed that her skirt had slid down her legs and pooled in her lap, not only displaying her creamy thighs to him but also a part of her white pantyhose. She didn't have the time to cover herself because that moment Van took off into the sky with a mighty jump. Hitomi yelped again and held onto Van's neck for dear life. Soon she started to enjoy the flight that was over far to soon when they landed on the balcony attached to Van's room.  
  
He concentrated a few seconds and retrieved his wings. Van led her into his room. He told her to sit down on his bed. "I'll be back in a few minutes, just rest a little while I get some medicine." She smiled at him and nodded. With that he rushed out of his room. Hitomi sat down on the edge of the huge four-poster and started to look around.  
  
The balcony doors were made out of glass and thick blue curtains trailed down to the ground on each side. A fireplace was on the wall opposite of where the bed was. Above it hung a huge map of Fanelia in a thick wooden frame. Other things were a huge cupboard and a massive wooden desk with two drawers on each side. The ground was mad out of warm brown wood and a green carpet was in the middle of the room. There was also a second door beside the fireplace.  
  
A Minute later Van came back. His hand full of medical supplies and strips of clothes. He put down the things in front of her and stood back up. He rounded the bed and disappeared through a third door she hadn't yet noticed. "Hey, where'd you go?" Hitomi asked. "The bathroom," Van said as he returned with a small bowl of water in his hands. He kneeled down in front of her.  
  
Hitomi looked curiously as Van poured some green liquid into the bowl, mixing it with the water. He took a clean piece of cloth from nearby and dipped it into the bowl, letting it soak up the green substance. She bit her lower lip as he started to clean the wound. But soon the warm feeling of his hand on her leg, that held up the skirt overwhelmed the light stinging feeling in her knee.  
  
Next he put some whit shimmering cream on his fingers and put it on her knee. If she hadn't sat on the bed, she would've collapsed, because of this touch. It was so, gentle and caring that she wished he would not just touch her knee. Last he soaked another strip of cloth with a blue substance from another bottle and put it on the spot he had tended before. Last he wrapped it in long strips of cloth and tied a knot with the ends.  
  
In the meantime she told him how she got here and how she hurt herself, of course letting out the small detail about her tarot cards. "Wow, you must be really tired. However I'm glad you're here again." Van said. "Are you hurt somewhere else?" Hitomi showed him her hand, "I hurt my hand too." She willingly let him take her hand, having become fond of his touch.  
  
He tended to her hand like on her knee and in the end placed a light kiss on her bandaged palm. Hitomi blushed as she felt his warm lips through the bandages. She whispered a silent, "Thanks." Van smiled at her again and said, "You're very welcome."  
  
tbc.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: This was it for the second chapter.  
  
Iknow, I know, it was really short, but the next one will be longer.promise.  
  
Thank's to Lady Luna for reviewing so far, I really appreciate this. You think that Hitomi is now stuck on Gaea.you know what, you're right, I fully intended on this. ;-)  
  
I've enow decided in wich direction I'm going with this fic.well you will see if you read.  
  
Now it would be very nice if you reviewed. Thanks's  
  
A wonderful day to you all Tequ!ni 


	3. the very moment you wander from me, I wa...

A stairway through glassdoors  
  
By:Tequ!ni  
  
Chapter3: The very moment you wander from me I want to feel you in my arms again.  
  
Wohoo, school started again today. (3.9.03) I met all of my cuddly little friends again. Soooo happy.  
  
A big thanks and a hug to all you who reviewed so far. It means so much to me, to know if you like it (or not). If you have any special wishes, just tell me and I will try to pack it in my story if it fits in.  
  
If you want to read the Disclaimer, go back to chapter one.  
  
Nothing else to say so far.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He tended to her hand like on her knee and in the end placed a light kiss on her bandaged palm. Hitomi blushed as she felt his warm lips through the bandages. She whispered a silent, "Thanks." Van smiled at her again and said, "You're very welcome."  
  
Van stood back up and held a hand out for Hitomi to help her stand up. She placed her left hand in it and he pulled her up easily. "Come on, I'll show you to your room." Van led her over to the door beside the fireplace. A light blush crept up Hitomi's face when he didn't let go of her hand. He opened the door and motioned for her to go first.  
  
Hitomi's eyes went wide. Van smiled as he saw her face, "This is your room. I hope you like it." "Van it's beautiful," Hitomi said as she walked around the room and let her hand glide over the furniture here and there.  
  
There was a fireplace just beside the door, like in Van's room and a huge four poster with red bed sheets. Basically the room was a mirror image of the king's chambers, just in other colours and instead of the Fanelian map there was a picture of what looked like a ball with many people dancing and women in fancy dresses. There was also a vase with freshly cut roses on the nightstand. It was as if the room had been waiting for somebody.  
  
Hitomi now stood beside the bed and looked at Van, "Are you sure that I can stay in this room? It looks so exquisite." Van nodded, "I wouldn't dare to play a prank on you. I'm the king and if I say this is your room, then it is." Hitomi grinned and hopped onto the bed, "I've always dreamed of a bed like this." She sighed and laid back.  
  
Van said, "It's late. I'll leave you alone now, but if you need me, you can come anytime." The last part of the sentence was said in a seductive tone with a smirk on his face. Hitomi grabbed a pillow from nearby an threw it at him, but he caught it, obviously waiting for it. She tried to look angry but failed miserably and laid back down. Shortly after that she had the same pillow in her face. She heard a 'Sweet dreams' and the sound of a door closing, and then she was alone in this big nearly dark room.  
  
Hitomi took the pillow off her face and stood back up. Sure enough there was the door beside her bed that led to the bathroom. It too looked very fine with it's white marble washbasins and the huge bath tube where at least four persons would fit in (A/N: Hmmm, interesting thought. Nah, only joking.) Hitomi took off her clothes and filled the washbasin with warm water. Grabbing one of the soft washcloths from nearby she did a lick and a promise and dried herself with one of the fluffy towels.  
  
After that she grabbed her clothes and went back into the bedchamber. She put on her under things and placed the school uniform and bra on a chair beside the bed. Then she walked over to the windows and pulled close the curtains. Hitomi glanced over to the bed and ran towards it, jumping on it again. She had to hold back a shriek of delight and dove into the soft pillows.  
  
She didn't bother with the blanket. Hitomi just turned onto her side, closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come. But sleep didn't come. She was tired beyond words but couldn't find sleep. She turned onto her other side, her stomach and her back, but it didn't help. She stared at the ceiling for a while and thought about things like maths or history. Things that had mostly bored her to death and had caused her to doze off in class more than once.  
  
It didn't help one bit. She sat up and looked at the door at the other side of the room. Should she.? Hitomi crawled over to the edge of the bed and got out. She walked over to the door and hesitated a moment, but then she silently opened the door. She opened it just enough for her to fit through. Then she was in Van's room. She could make out his sleeping form on the bed and walked over to it. He wasn't covered by sheets because of the warm temperature.  
  
He looked so peaceful lying on his back, with one hand on his stomach where a nice six pack was forming and the other one loosely beside him. A few strands of hair had fallen over his eyes and his lips were parted slightly. She thought about how it would be if he kissed her, caressed her face or maybe other spots with them. His gentle hands on her thighs and on her."Hitomi?" "Huh?", she snapped out of her trance like state.  
  
"Is something wrong?", Van asked concerned and braced his weight on his elbows to hold himself up. He had long since woken up when she had come in and wanted to know what she would do. Hitomi blushed and started to play with her fingers (A/N: The thing you do when you're nervous.). "Um.I couldn't sleep and I thought.you said if I needed something.", Hitomi mumbled suddenly very shyly.  
  
Van laid back down and opened his arms for her, "Come here." Hitomi crawled onto his bed and laid down on his left side. He pulled her close and she placed her head on his bare hairless chest and her left hand on his right shoulder. Her hair tickled him when she stirred around to get comfortable. His strong arms around her waist and upper back made her feel secure and soon she was sleeping peacefully to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.  
  
He had a hard time not getting aroused by her presence. Her bare creamy legs, her breasts that were just covered by the thin fabric of her undershirt and the feeling of a part of her lips on his chest. He calmed down and a few minutes later he too was sleeping peacefully with Hitomi in his arms.  
  
The next morning Van was wakened by the chirping of birds. As he opened his eyes, he saw a mop of golden hair. He smiled as he thought about the last night and how she had needed him to be with her. They were laying in the rather intimate spoons position. One arm was draped over her midsection and the other one was used as a pillow by Hitomi. Her left hand was over his, holding it on place around her waist, and the other one was outstretched in front of her. He loosened his arm from around her waist and lifted her head, so he could pull out his arm. Then he gently placed her head on the pillow.  
  
As silently as he could, he got out of the bed. Then Hitomi started to stir and turned onto her stomach, now covering the spot, Van had previously laid on. He smiled as she cuddled into the pillows and let out a small sigh followed by his name. How much had he wanted to stay and see her wake up, but he had things to do. She could sleep another four hours till it was ten o'clock.  
  
(A/N: In case you're wondering why he knows that it's 6 o'clock: He's one of the people that have an inner watch and wake up at the same time every day.)  
  
Van grabbed his casual armour and went into his bathroom to dress. When he came out, he was dressed like when he went hunting. He had on a pair of black pants that went to his knees. A piece of leopard fur covered his hips and was held together by a red scarf. He didn't wear a shirt, but a leather belt with two knifes stuck in it and a round silver plate went from his stomach to his left shoulder, where a grey sleeve and silver armour covered his upper arm and turned into a black gauntlet from his elbow on. His right arm was bare save for a second black gauntlet where two long sharp blades were sticking out. His feet were bandaged up to the middle of his calve and over it he wore black boots. On his wrists and ankles he had put blue metal rings that allowed him to dodge sword attacks.  
  
He went over to the door, grabbed his sword and put it on his back, letting the red scarf hold it. It was not the one he had used during the great war. He had buried it beside Folken. The one he used now was longer and heavier, it had a black blade so it would not reflect any light if used by night. He glanced back at Hitomi and smiled, because she was still fast asleep. 'She must have been really tired.' Van thought and went out of the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's short, I know.  
  
I've been in Dublin/Ireland for two weeks and that's what I've written there. I hope you like it.  
  
I'll try to get the new chapter out very soon.  
  
Yours Tequ!ni 


	4. feelings as gentle as a summerbreeze

A stairway through glassdoors  
  
By:Tequ!ni  
  
Chapter4: Feelings as gentle as a summer breeze  
  
Like I said -or rather wrote- in the last chapter school started again and my personal organizer is being flooded with tests, so...not a lot of time to write. Anyways, nobody is reading this, am I right? If you want to read the disclaimer, go back to chapter one and have fun.  
  
I almost forgot: To the wise person who named himself 'angry': HAHAHAHA. You could at least have told me your pen name. You know what you are? You're a coward, coward, youuuu are a cowaaaaaaaard hahahaha.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van glanced back at Hitomi and smiled, because she was still fast asleep. 'She must have been really tired.' Van thought and went out of the door.  
  
A few hours later Marie, a chambermaid made her way towards the king's chambers intending to change the bedsheets. She had seen the king go out for his weekly fighting lessons four hours ago and would have to hurry if she wanted to finish this in time.  
  
Hitomi was still sleeping peacefully, completely unconscious to the fact that it was already ten o'clock in the morning and that the sun was flooding her with it's warm rays of light. Marie opened the door and dropped the armful of freshly washed bedsheets and had to hold back a shriek of surprise. Her thoughts went wild. Never ever had her king ordered a prostitute before. She recovered from her shock and eyed Hitomi more closely.  
  
The girl had honey coloured hair and a face like a porcelain doll. Every now and then her rosy lips would let out a sigh that caused her slender frame to move a bit. Being very confused, Marie started to collect the sheets that she had dropped at the doorway and wanted to go away, but when she turned around she came face to face with the first advisor Argus .  
  
He didn't look too friendly, so Marie unconsciously shrunk a few centimetres. "Where do you think you are going? I saw how you went in there and came out a few seconds later without having changed the bedsheets." Marie whispered, "Sir please, don't be angry with me. I really meant to do my work, but look..", with this she stepped aside and allowed Argus to have a full view of the sleeping girl on the king's bed.  
  
The advisor's eyes widened and he quickly shooed Marie out of the doorway and closed it silently. His face was pale and he stuttered, "I..I have to apology to you, young servant girl."  
  
Both of them looked down the hall when they heard footsteps. Van went around the corner and heard nervous voices. He didn't have time to greet the two persons because Argus started to ask him questions immediately, questions that demanded answers, "Your majesty, who is this girl in your room? Is she a prostitute? If yes, why is she still here? I thought that I had told you once not to bring loose girls to the palace. Why can't you see that you are in serious problems if other people hear this? The gossip would be horrible..."  
  
At first Van was confused, then he got angry. It was pretty embarrassing, getting a scolding in front of a servant girl, "Argus calm down already. This girl you're talking about is Hitomi Kanzaki and she as sure as hell is not a loose girl. Now get a hold of yourself and go about your business. Marie, you can go." They both looked very shocked when he said the name Hitomi Kanzaki. Argus stuttered, "But your majesty, the Kassandra (A/N: I'm going to explain this on the bottom). She brings bad luck, she will destroy Fanelia with her deadly visions."  
  
Van was furious now, "She's not a Kassandra, she's just Hitomi, and she's not dangerous. So, shut up and leave. You too Marie." The servant girl gave a shot nod and left hurriedly. Van let out a heavy breath and continued towards his chambers. Argus was staring at him frightened, straightened his purple robe and left too. Van hadn't meant to scream, but whenever someone spoke badly about Hitomi he couldn't help but get angry. He opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind himself.  
  
He made his way over to his bed and knelt down beside it, watching Hitomi for a while. Her honey coloured hair framed her face nicely and her full lips looked so kissable. Van looked further down and his gaze fell upon her breasts. Two swells of obviously very soft and sensible..'Arrrrrr...Van stop it.' Smooth skin and creamy thighs..'That's it I'm waking her up, or else I'm going to jump her here and now.'...hmmmmm interesting thought.  
  
He extended his arm and wanted to touch her face, but Hitomi snapped open her eyes and looked at Van sleepily.  
  
tbc.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In case you're wondering: Today Kassandra is the description for a fortune teller that mostly predicts dark things or even death. In Greece mythology Kassandra is the daughter of king Priamos of Troia. The god Apollo fell in love with her and gave her the gift of seeing, but she rejected his love. His revenge was that nobody was to believe her predictions and so she became an outsider. During the pillage of Troia she was captured and raped. Later she became a slave of Agamemnon who took her to Greece. There she was killed by Agamemnon , Klytaimestra and Aigisthos. She even predicted her own death. The reason why a lot of people on Gaia think of Hitomi as a Kassandra is because of her dark predictions, so almost everybody is afraid of her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Okay, this chapter was shit, I didn't know what to write and it's just a gap filler anyway. So don't flame me for this one. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon this time.  
  
Bye Tequ!ni 


	5. In your eyes I could drown and still sur...

A stairway through glassdoors  
  
By:Tequ!ni  
  
Chapter5: In your eyes I could drown and still survive  
  
That was a quick one, wasn't it? Thank our Latin teacher, the test we cancelled and the local public transport systems that are on strike this day. So, enjoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He extended his arm and wanted to touch her face, but Hitomi snapped open her eyes and looked at Van sleepily.  
  
He didn't pull back his hand but brushed away a strand of hair that disturbed her eyes from seeing properly, touching the back of his hand against her cheek in the process. Van smiled at her, "Rise and shine sleepy head."  
  
Hitomi blinked a few times and sat up slowly, swinging her long pale legs over the edge of the bed. "Aw man, did you have to wake me up so early?" She was trying to sound upset because she had been woken from the most wonderful dream of a brown eyed black haired angel making love to her in a field of flowers.  
  
Van laughed, "Early? It's ten o'clock. I have had fighting lessons already." Hitomi got onto her feet and looked more closely at him. She noticed that his hair was almost flat on his head and sweat was all over his chest and arms.  
  
She grinned, "You're right." "I am?" "Yes. You smell, get a bath." With that she turned around and sprinted towards the connecting door which lead to her new room. However she didn't come too far. When she reached the door, he was in front of her, "Going somewhere? I think now you're in for a big bear hug."  
  
"Oh no, you wouldn't." Hitomi started to go backwards. Van kept following her until he had her trapped between one of the thick bedposts and himself. He grinned, "Oh yes, I would." With that he wrapped his muscular arms around her and pulled Hitomi close, pressing her against his strong body. She blushed instantly and squealed, "Eeeeeewww Van that's disgusting, let go of me."  
  
Hitomi laughed and braced her hands against his chest, she struggled to get away, but it was useless. Van said calmly, "You know, you don't smell too good either." The feeling of her hot body was overwhelming, but he finally let go of her and she stepped out of his reach panting heavily.  
  
"You're evil, you know that?", Hitomi said jokingly. Van looked at her. She was still only in her panties and undershirt and her face was flushed. His eyes fell to her chest and were glued there. His sweat had dampened her white undershirt, so he could see through it perfectly well. He didn't say a word until she did. "I'll go to my room to get a shower. Bye." Then she rushed out of his room and into hers, so he wouldn't get the chance to grab her again.  
  
Hitomi went straight to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and slid down onto the white marble floor. Her legs felt like jelly and she was panting heavily. Her thoughts went wild as she could still feel his hands all over her body. She was aroused and whimpered because of her longing to feel his body against hers again.  
  
Why? Why on earth did she just run away from him? She had spent nights and nights imagining him doing such things to her. Hitomi was too afraid to admit it to him. 'He hasn't tried anything so far. What if the only thing he feels for me is friendship? I can't tell him before I'm not completely sure. This would ruin everything we had so far. ' She shook her head and got up quickly, not wanting to think about this.  
  
Then she remembered last night and how Van had tended to her injuries. She removed the bandages and was surprised that the flesh had healed completely. 'Wow, it looks like I've never been hurt.'  
  
Hitomi got out of her underwear and stepped into the pool-like bath tube in the middle of the room. She could barely stand because of it's depth, so she sat on the third to last step and started to wash herself. The coolness of the water was helping to reduce the heat from her aroused body.  
  
When she was finished, she stepped out of the pool and dried herself off with one of the fluffy towels on the cupboard beside the full length mirror. She went over to her underwear and in spite of the fact that she had worn them almost two days in a row, put on her white panties again. She washed the undershirt in the pool and simply put it on the ground so it could drie.  
  
Hitomi went out of the bathroom and put on her bra, green skirt and white blouse. It was extremely hot already because of the season, so she rolled up the sleeves and tied a knot with the flaps of the blouse, so it showed off her pale belly and quite a bit of cleavage. Her hair was still wet and looked like shit, so she pulled it into a ponytail.  
  
There was a knock on the door which lead to the hallway. She walked over to it, "Who is it." "It's me silly. Nobody else knows that you're here yet." Hitomi opened the door and blushed upon seeing how handsome Van looked. His hair was wet too, but this actually looked good. He had taken a bath too and was now dressed in a long brown pair of pants with matching black boots and a black sleeveless shirt.  
  
He smiled at her, "How 'bout breakfast?" Hitomi's eyes started to shine. She had just noticed how hungry she was, "Food, oh great! Lemme just get my shoes." Hitomi slipped into her trainers and rushed out of her room, banging the door behind her, "Let's go."  
  
On the way to the dining hall Hitomi got many lustful stares from most of the guards that crossed their way or were doing their duties. However they immediately turned away their heads , because Van kept shooting them warning looks. Hitomi didn't notice this because she was too caught up in being amazed. Many different pictures and portraits hung on the walls and beautiful flower arrangements had been placed into high vases on the ground. Some of them were even higher than Hitomi.  
  
"Van, everything here is so beautiful." He gave her a warm smile, "Basically the interior design was Merle's and Millerna's doing. She is temporarily staying at my castle because Dryden is arranging a ball in honour of her 20th birthday and he wants the decoration to be a surprise." "Millerna is here? Oh great.", Hitomi cheered. "Maybe she and Merle are still having breakfast. They both mostly get up very late.", Van explained.  
  
As they were descending the big stairs in the hallway, they could already hear the giggling of two women's voices. Hitomi sped up and entered the hall the voices were coming from, "Millerna, Merle!", Hitomi shouted happily. The two women upon hearing their names turned around and squealed in delight. "Hitomiiiiiiiiiiii!" They got up and ran towards Hitomi. The three of them met in the middle of the room and hugged each other.  
  
"Oh my god, I can't believe it. You're here again Hitomi.", Millerna cheered. "Come on Hitomi. Sit down and have breakfast with us. We've got to do a lot of catching up." Merle was trying to calm down, but she couldn't suppress her joy about the fact that Hitomi was back. Hitomi smiled happily, "Gladly. It's so good to see the both of you again." She took a closer look of her two best friends (on this world).  
  
Merle still had her pink hair, but it was a little shorter than before. She wore white over knee boots, a pair of very short hot pants and a white tube top. She reminded Hitomi a bit of Naria and Eria and didn't doubt that they had influenced her style. Nevertheless the clothes looked good on her.  
  
Millerna was still her old self and hadn't changed much. Her hair was a few centimetres longer, but she still wore her most favourite pale pink dress. Hitomi sat down and started to tell them how she got here, of course letting out the 'more interesting' details.  
  
tbc.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This was it for the fifth chapter so far. I hope you've liked it. Thanks to Sabina_B for telling me about the A/N's I'll try to keep them out of the text.  
  
I don't know how old Millerna was in the series and to be honest, I don't really care. So she's 20 in the next chapter.  
  
Oh..I almost forgot. Don't forget to review on your way out.  
  
Bye, till 6th chapter Tequ!ni 


	6. Handprints on the window

A stairway through glassdoors  
  
By:Tequ!ni  
  
Chapter6: Handprints on the window  
  
Hi there! I really really want to thank you for all the great reviews so far. 19 I think so far.well 20 but the one from Senator Natalie Amidala doesn't count cuz she's in my class and talks to me everyday so.*hides under the table*.I highly doubt that she'll be reading this cuz she's too damn lazy lazy lazy lazy lazy.. But if you happen to read this at the moment Nat. Please don't kill me tomorrow.  
  
To pheonixelemental: thanks for the reviews so far. Well about the name Tequ!ni. The call sign is just for fun and the name Tequini is Latin and means beautiful goddess. Only joking.I'm so sorry that I haven't got a reasonable explanation that involves ancient languages or such stuff which would probably be something a person with your intellect (I've read your BIO really interesting, we have the same interests, and about the vampire thing well ditto ,psychic to be precise, not obsessed with blood, well a bit maybe) would expect. Joking again. Anyways the nickname has something to do with Tequila.but I can't remember why.strange ;-P  
  
On with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi sat down and started to tell them how she got here, of course letting out the 'more interesting' details.  
  
Van sat down next to her. While breakfasting and talking to the girls, Van kept glancing in Hitomi's direction and a few of his looks fell down the front of her blouse into her cleavage. Hitomi blushed upon feeling a light touch at the side of her knee and stiffened upon noticing that it was Van's knee which had brushed against hers. It happened quite often and half an hour later Hitomi's face was beat red.  
  
This didn't go unnoticed to Millerna. Being the expert when it came to love things she immediately knew what was up between Van and Hitomi. Millerna kicked Merle's shin lightly. She gave a short nod in response.  
  
This moment a servant appeared at the end of the long dining hall, "Your majesty! Your presence is requested in the throne hall." Van rolled his eyes, "Tell them I'll be there in a minute." The servant bowed and disappeared. Van got up, "Well Hitomi, I hope you have nothing against spending your time with Millerna and Merle." With that Van took Hitomi's hand and placed a light kiss on it's palm. "Ladies.", Van jogged away.  
  
What was left was a dumbfolded Hitomi with a red face. Her feelings were mixed up again and her body was still full of electricity because of the kiss. 'Oh god Hitomi get a hold of yourself. It was just a kiss on the hand, but his lips felt so good. I wish he hadn't just kissed my hand. I wish he." "Hitomi?" "Huh?.", she snapped out of her dream like state.  
  
Millerna was waving a hand in front of her face. "Have you finished? I've been meaning to go to the seamstress. Merle is coming too. Right Merle?.Merle?" Millerna looked around and caught a glimpse of white and orange, disappearing through the doors.  
  
"Well it was worth a try. I know that she would never ever wear a dress. Now that you're here you just have to come to the ball Dryden is giving for my birthday." "But Millerna. The only clothes I've got with me are the ones I'm wearing at the moment and I'm sure those aren't appropriate for a ball.", Hitomi said reasonably. "Wonderful. Then you have to come with me to the seamstress. We're going to get you a dress." Millerna didn't wait for Hitomi to answer. Instead she grabbed Hitomi's hand, "Come on."  
  
While walking through the hallways of the huge castle Millerna started to ask Hitomi rather personal questions. "Now. Care to tell me about what else happened last night?" Hitomi blushed. She seemed to do that quite often lately. After considering a few moments she started to tell Millerna about everything.  
  
"You've so got the hots for Van." "I know, when I'm around him it's like I'm aroused 24/7." Millerna grinned like crazy, "And he hasn't tried anything so far?" "No *sigh* . My heart is aching because I'm so desperate. I need him to hold me, to protect me and I need his love." They had to stop talking because they had reached their destination.  
  
Millerna knocked on the half open door and entered the fairly big chamber. At least fifteen women and girls in their twenties were running about the room and sewing or carrying around huge piles of fabric obviously producing servants clothes. One of the elderly looking ladies hurriedly put aside her work and bowed to Millerna. "Your highness, how can I be of service to you?"  
  
Millerna smiled sweetly, "We'd like avail your services. You see, my friend Hitomi and I need dresses for the ball my husband is preparing in honour of my birthday." The women smiled sweetly at them and nodded, "Gladly." She clapped her hands, "Girls you've heard princess Millerna." A few seconds later the room was cleared of the fabrics the women had previously worked on and Hitomi and Millerna were shooed into the room to sit on a couch like bench.  
  
The younger women were showing them books with various dresses while the others brought out fabrics of all kinds and colours. Hitomi was totally impressed. Millerna smiled painfully at her, "That's the only good thing about the dresses. You haven't got the slightest idea about the underthings you have to wear, so you actually look good in those clothes. It's summer and we'll be sweating like hell."  
  
Hitomi got an idea. "Say Rosa." Hitomi asked one of the seamstresses that was next to her, "Could you also sew something if I'd draw it?" "The woman nodded, "Sure, we can make any dress as long as we've got a picture of it." Hitomi smiled, "Great. Millerna would it be okay for you if I designed a dress for you as a birthday present?" "Oh that would be great. I've always wanted to know how the dresses you wear on earth look like.", Millerna said.  
  
Hitomi talked to the women again, "Dou you have to take measurements first? I want the dress to be a surprise." The women nodded. A pedestal was brought and Millerna stepped onto it. While a few seamstresses were doing this, one of the others brought Hitomi a few sheets of paper and a writing feather.  
  
Hitomi sat at one of the tables and started to design the dress for Millerna. She had always known how it should look like. When the women finished their work Millerna left the room, "I'm going to look for Merle. I'll see you at dinner." Hitomi only nodded without even looking at her because she was so wrapped up in drawing.  
  
Around one o'clock Hitomi left the chambers of the seamstress. She had designed the dress for Millerna and herself. The women, after having measured her to death, had assured her that it would be best to let them do the rest of her wardrobe in Gaia-style.  
  
She stood in the middle of the wide hallway looking around and not knowing where to go, "Great I can't remember where Millerna and me came from. I'can't believe that I'm lost in a castle. Grrr." She was desperate, but didn't want to go back to ask for the way. 'I wouldn't know what to ask anyway. Where should I go to now?. Well, I'll stroll around a little I guess.'  
  
It wasn't far away when she heard something. It sounded like someone was screaming. Hitomi's face lightened up, 'Van!" She stopped in front of a half closed door that obviously lead to a big wide hall when she heard him screaming again, "Why?!?.Why did you have to kill her!?!" Hitomi stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Then she heard another voice talking slowly and without emotion, "But your majesty. There's still the law which says that the first woman the king sleeps with has to be killed."  
  
tbc.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*looks out from under the table* don't beat me 'kay? I have an explanation for this...but I won't tell you yet...nanananananananananana.and it's so good that you're all on the other side of the earth (I live in Austria which is in Europe), save for Nat, she might get to hut me.oh gods I've gotta run buh bye...  
  
Don't forget to review on your way out!!!!!!!!  
  
Yours Tequ!ni 


	7. Green sunset

A stairway through glassdoors  
  
By:Tequ!ni  
  
Chapter7: Green Sunset  
  
I know, I know, it took me a while to update. It's your luck that the public transport systems are on strike again. However I should have been learning for my Lain test rather than writing this. But.uh.forget it.  
  
Well read and most important of all enyoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why?!?.Why did you have to kill her!?!" Hitomi stopped dead in her tracks. Then she heard another voice talking slowly and without emotion, "But your majesty. There's still the law which says that the first woman the king sleeps with has to be killed."  
  
Hitomi gasped. She felt as if a dagger had been wrenched into her heart and was now being twisted around to add more pain. She felt empty and lonely as if standing on top of a mountain with only the cold wind whipping about her hair and tearing at her clothes.  
  
Inside the hall Merle's ears twitched. She could have sworn that she'd heard something outside. Then she saw a flash of green and white through the crack of the door. 'Hitomi! She heard this!?' Merle looked around nervously. She had been the only one to notice the person behind the doors.  
  
The cat girl poked Millerna, who was standing right beside her, into her side softly. The blond haired woman shot her a questioning sideways glance, "What?" she whispered. Merle nodded her head in the direction of the door, "Hitomi", she whispered. Millerna looked into said direction and then back at Merle.  
  
She nodded and both silently started to make their way through the big room. Millerna opened the door and there stood Hitomi. She looked paler than usual and a single tear made it's way down her cheek. Van had taken notice of Millerna's and Merle's sudden dissapearence, so he had stopped talking to the advisors.  
  
The moment Millerna opened the door, he saw Hitomi. She looked at him with an emotionless expression on her face. He didn't see more because the moment after that, the door was being closed again and the advisors were claiming his attention again. Merle placed both of her paws against Hitomi's shoulders and shook her lightly, "Hitomi, are you all right? We can explain everything."  
  
Hitomi shook off Merle's hands and whipped away the tears which had started to form in her eyes, "Why? What's the meaning of this? What did he do?" Millerna put her hand on Hitomi's back, "It's.complicated, but we'll try to explain it to you. Come on, we'll go elsewhere."  
  
The three of them were walking through the maze of halls, neither of them saying a word, everyone deep in thought. They went outside. If Hitomi hadn't constantly been bugged about what she'd heard previously, she surely would have been amazed of the beauty around her.  
  
There were flowers everywhere and the soft chirping of the birds were barely hearable above the silence of peace in this area. The girls went over to a bench in the shadow of a big willow. Millerna indicated her to sit down and Hitomi was more than glad to do so. She was feeling dizzy because of the heat and the mental pressure.  
  
Hitomi looked at the two girls, "Would you.um.explain now what exactly.happened?" Millerna said, "Merle. You better explain it." Merle nodded, "Well. There's this stupid law in Fanelia which says that the king has to choose a bride before his 17th birthday. If he hasn't done so till the night of his 17th birthday, there be a woman choosen for him, which he is forced to lay with. If he doesn't choose her as a wife after this -because they can't force him to marry her-, she is to be killed. It would be fatal if the king's child was born and his mother isn't the queen.  
  
A month ago the advisors forced Van into obeying the law. Yesterday the girl, after having been imprisoned for weeks, was beheaded. Van, had wanted to sneak her out of the castle before this could happen." From there on Millerna took up, "He asked me if the girl could hide in Asturia and I was more than glad to help. But now it's too late. But Hitomi, he told me himself that he only obeyed the law. He doesn't love her. He simply didn't want her killed."  
  
Merle hugged her, "Hitomi please at least try to understand how Van acted. He didn't know if you were ever to come back and he has to obey his country's laws although he is the king." Hitomi silently nodded. The three girls spent the afternoon talking about their love lifes. However the conversation was very one sided, the fact given that Millerna was married and Hitomi.well.  
  
Merle kept on talking about a young cat boy that was being trained in one of the fanelian barracks. After the great was it soon became known that the country of Fanelia would be glad to be the residence of the few cat people which had survived the wars and were now scattered all over Gaea.  
  
Hitomi however couldn't share Millernas interest in Merle's love life. The thoughts about what she had learned previously, about Van having slept with another woman, were leading her more and more into the dark maze of depression. A few hours later Hitomi was sich of having to listen to Merle's and Millerna's giggling, so she excused herself and without answering their questions, hurried to her chambers.  
  
She tumbled over to her bed, threw herself onto it and cried for all she was worth. She cried until she had no more tears left. She wept until she had no strength left. A while she simply laid on her bed and whimpered. She told herself not to pity herself and that Millerna told her that Van didn't love the girl.  
  
When she felt a little better, she went to the bathroom to wash her face. Her hands were trembling and sometimes her body jerked with sudden sobs. Hitomi looked into the mirror that hung above the marble washbasin and was shocked at how she looked. Her eyes were bloodshot and red-rimmed, and her now dry hair looked like straw upon her head.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Hitomi went back into the bedroom. "Come in", she said without bothering to ask who it was. She didn't want to see anybody, so it didn't matter whom she was rude to. It was none of the persons she expected. A maid entered the room with a bunch of clothes in her arms.  
  
She introduced herself as Marie. The maid helped her getting ready for dinner and insisted that she wore one of the dresses she had with her. When she had finished doing Hitomi's hair, she looked herself into the big mirror beside the closet. Stunned at how she looked Hitomi spun around and laughed despite her griev.  
  
The dress she had on, was the most beautiful she had ever worn. It was grey had spagetti straps and was very simple on the front, but on the backside, the criss-cross bindings of the integrated corset ran down a little past her butt. The dress showed off every curve of her body. The soft grey leather shoes felt wonderful on her feet and provided every freedom of movement.  
  
When the maid brought her down to the dining hall, dinner had already started and everybody looked up from their plates when Hitomi entered. Van couldn't believe his eyes. She looked so different, like one of the noble ladys he had to dance with at every ball he attended. Millerna had insisted that he went straight to dinner, assuring him that she had sent a maid which would help Hitomi getting ready.  
  
Hitomi sat down at the far end of the table and avoided his eyes. She didn't feel hungry, she only forked around her food on the silver plate. She excused herself s while later, before the others had finished and ran back to her room. Van didn't even get the chance to talk to her.  
  
Hitomi banged the door behind herself and went over to her bed. She sat down on the edge and cupped her hands over her face, starting to cry all over again. 'How could I bee so foolish, thinking I would be able to act all normal again.' Then, suddenly she was pulled into a vision.  
  
tbc.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phew, took me a while to write. Next chapter I think I'll explain the whole pendant disappearing.  
  
Don't forget to review on your way out. Thanks  
  
Yours Tequ!ni 


	8. From bad to worse

A stairway through glassdoors  
  
By:Tequ!ni  
  
Chapter8: From bad to worse  
  
Hey peeps *waves* took me a while I know. School is keeping me really busy. A bookreport here, a speech there, tests, loads of homework and english papers to correct for my friends. I hope that you people still like the story. Well I'm blabbing again, so: read, enjoy and review.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi banged the door behind herself and went over to her bed. She sat down on the edge and cupped her hands over her face, starting to cry all over again. 'How could I bee so foolish, thinking I would be able to act all normal again.' Then, suddenly she was pulled into a vision.  
  
In the dining hall Van was hurrying to finish his meal, 'I can't stand it anymore. What's up with her? Maybe she's heard about the execution. I've got to tell her that this girl meant nothing to me. I didn't know if she was ever to come back. I only wanted to obey the laws.  
  
Merle and Millerna already knew what was up with Hitomi but decided to let Van do what ever he thought was right. After having finished dinner he excused himself and started down towards the doors. Millerna and Merle hurried after him, "Van stop. Wait.we've got to tell you something ", Merle shouted as she sped up to catch him at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Millerna too told him to wait. "Van, I think you should know that Hitomi heard today's conversation with you advisors. She knows everything about you and the girl. We told her everything, we told her about the laws. She's probably crying her heart out again." This was all Van needed to hear. His eyes widened. He turned around and hurried to Hitomi's chambers.  
  
......... Hitomi saw images of herself. She was running. Running on a trackfield on earth. Suddenly out of the blue, Van appeared. She crashed into him and fell to the ground. He shouted at her, "Watch where you're running!!!"  
  
The surroundings changed, now she was standing at the bottom of the stairs which lead to the temple where Van was had been fighting the dragon. He stood beside her and was pocketing the energist, "Don't you think that I'm going to thank you."  
  
Next, the vision transported her into the flying fortress on Zaibach. Van had been captured and she had come to warn him from an attack Dilandeau would be aiming at him. Van turned around and shouted, "What the hell are you doing here!!??!!"  
  
Then she was sitting on a wooden board, Van right in front of her, "Hitomi, I need you. I want you to be with me forever.I WANT YOUR ABILITIES." ......  
  
By now Hitomi was clutching her head and tearing at her hair, causing it to loosen. She slid off the edge of the bed and kept rocking back and forth on her knees while sobbing loudly. She was so absorbed in her emotions that she didn't hear the knock at her door.  
  
Van knocked at her door with an uneasy feeling. He hadn't gotten the chance to tell her himself. Not having heard an answer he silently opened the door. Van was taken aback when he saw Hitomi sitting on the floor. He rushed over to her, dropping down on his knees, "Oh my god Hitomi, what happened.?!"  
  
She didn't notice him and kept on screaming and whimpering. Van wanted to take her hands away from her head to prevent her from hurting herself further. Instead she started to hit his chest repeatedly. She didn't really hurt him, but he was confused as why Hitomi would want to hit him.  
  
Hitomi didn't know who was holding her. She was furious and the little voices in her head told her to hurt whoever the person was. All her power was suddenly drained of all energy and she simply fell unconscious. Van was shocked, "Hitomi! Hitomi say something please!" He cried to her to wake up, but it didn't help.  
  
He swept her up into his arms and put her on her bed. After closing the door, Van sat himself onto the bed and leaned his back against the wooden headpart. He cradled her in his arms and laid her partly on his lap.  
  
Van started to stroke her head and caress her face and bare arms wanting to wake her up gently. He whispered, "Hitomi, please wake up I've got to tell you something. Please don't sleep now. I've got to tell you or I'm gonna go crazy." He continued like this for about ten minutes, ".Hitomi my angel. I know you can hear me. Open your eyes."  
  
Hitomi heard something. It was a silent voice near her telling her to wake up. She relaxed more into the arms of the person that was still holding her and caressing her with gentle touches. She opened her eyes and saw a blurry figure with black hair looking down at her. She blinked, the figure had dark ruby eyes. She blinked again, "Van?!"  
  
tbc.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short, I know. I've got more important things to do, like write my speech on US-government. Not that I don't like writing this, but the story is close to the bottom on my priority list of my things-to-do list.  
  
I hope you like it though, so: review!!!!!!!!!!!!! I beg of you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
bye, Tequ!ni 


	9. A thousand kisses deep

A stairway through glassdoors  
  
By:Tequ!ni  
  
Chapter9: A thousand kisses deep  
  
Hi everybody! Yeahyeah, I know I'm late... Told you that It'd be a while until I'd have time to update again. Finally almost all the tests are over (German and Chemistry tests still to go). Yesterday was open day at school, you know the day where your parents go to school and talk to your teachers. I can't believe what my physics teacher told my mother.he told her that he liked me.well, not the way YOU think.I swear to you that this guy has been nothing but rude to me, he hates each and every one of his pupils...but noooooo he was fucking friendly to my mother...grrrrrr I hate this guy (though part of his frustration might be influenced by the fact that his soon-to-be-ex-wife threw him out of the house *snigger*). -_-  
  
Hououza: Thanks for the good luck.it helped. I got an A on my speech. My friends did the um-count and I said it about ten times while a friend of mine um-ed at least 68 times.  
  
Well, nothing else so far.enjoy. ;)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi heard something. It was a silent voice near her telling her to wake up. She relaxed more into the arms of the person that was still holding her and caressing her with gentle touches. She opened her eyes and saw a blurry figure with black hair looking down at her. She blinked, the figure had dark ruby eyes. She blinked again, "Van?!"  
  
Van smiled down at her but nevertheless Hitomi struggled out of his arms and crawled to the far end of the bed, her back facing him. Van's smile dropped when he watched her hugging her knees to her chest and hiding her face in her arms. He got up and went around the bed to stand in front of Hitomi. The soft sounds of her sobs were tearing at his heart.  
  
He gently touched her upper arm but Hitomi tensed and Van pulled back immediately, "Hitomi what." She cut him off as if not having heard him, "Van.where's the pendant." Van's eyes widened, he hadn't found the right time to tell her yet. He whispered, "It disappeared the night you came back. I'm sorry."  
  
Hitomi's legs slid down to her sides and her hands supported the weight of her upper body. She still didn't look into Van's face, her head hung low and her hair was shielding her face like a curtain. "No.I'm sorry." she sobbed. " I.only gave you the pendant because.because it.it would make me dream of you."  
  
Van smiled apologetically at her form, " And I betrayed your trust in me. I slept with that girl." Hitomi shook her head, "No, you don't understand me.by the time I left I was aware of the fact that you'd never love me like I love you. I just wouldn't have been able to live without seeing you!" Hitomi screamed the last part and directly looked into his eyes. Van was taken aback by her sudden outburst of emotion.  
  
Hitomi was still looking up at him, waiting for him to say something.anything. Van's face was void of emotion. He just looked back at her. He thought to himself, 'That's the only reason she's been so miserable. I can't believe I didn't notice this. She looks so beautiful right now with the tears on her face reflecting the moonlight.' Her fragile state made him want to hold her, protect her, but Van was afraid that he'd scare her again.  
  
He got down on one knee in front of her, so they were on eye level. Hitomi followed him with her gaze and jumped a little when he started to wipe away her tears with his thumbs. She wanted to say something but Van shook his head, so she closed her mouth again. What now happened made Hitomi's heart beat faster. Van moved his head closer and closer until their lips touched.  
  
It felt wonderful. This was what she'd been dreaming of since she had first met him. Hitomi didn't dare to move as he started to caress her sweet mouth. He placed small kisses on her lips before claiming them with his fully. Hitomi couldn't help but whimper as he ever so gently traced his tongue over her lower lip.  
  
Van used his hand to get her to open her mouth and she did so without any hesitation. He slid his tongue into her mouth, caressing it in every way he could imagine. Opening his eyes he watched her as she enjoyed the feeling of his lips sliding over hers. He pulled her lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it. Biting on it lightly he soothed the soft flesh with his tongue and was instantly rewarded with a moan from Hitomi.  
  
When he left her lips she immediately felt his loss, "Van.ah." Hitomi cried out again as he began to trail kisses from her jaw line down to her neck. Sliding his lips over the creamy skin there. Hitomi shivered. She couldn't believe what Van was doing to her. Wasn't he supposed to tell her how childish she had behaved and that his feelings for her didn't transcend these of friendship?  
  
'But if he shows his friendship like this, how does he show his love?' Hitomi kicked herself mentally. 'Haven't you realized by now that this is Van's way of declaring his love to you?' She lost her trail of thoughts when he started to gently suck at her neck. 'Oh.my god.this feels so wonderful.' She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer. "Oh Van.", she moaned.  
  
Van pulled away only for a few seconds so he could sit himself on the bed and pull her back against his chest and proceed to caress the spot he had left before. By tomorrow afternoon everybody would be able to see just how much he loved her.  
  
Hitomi's breaths became more ragged as the seconds passed by. More pleasure was added when he flicked off the strap of her dress and started to drag his lower lip over her bare shoulder. He kissed and caressed her creamy skin earning small moans from her whenever he found a particular sensible spot.  
  
tbc.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know I know, short. Flame me if you want, I don't care, but I didn't have enough time. I absolutely HATE it when I finally get creative and then realize that I've to learn for this STUPID chemistry test on Friday..aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggggg  
  
Oh, before I forget it: PLEASE REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT thanks bye, Tequ!ni 


	10. Love at the sweetest

A stairway through glassdoors By:Tequ!ni  
  
A/N: Okay you guys. It's completely dark in my room except for the monitor's light and I'm wearing my sunglasses because my eyes are so sore already. It's almost 00:15 in the morning while I'm writing this, just in case you're wondering. This means that I'm now 17 yrs old and I'm alone on my birthday. sobs Whatever, I hope you appreciate that I'm spending the time I could have been spending with celebrating my birthday with myself for writing a new chapter.  
  
Thanks for the many reviews my faithful readers. I really appreciate that you're still reading this.  
  
Chapter10: Love at the sweetest  
  
Hitomi's breaths became more ragged as the seconds passed by. More pleasure was added when he flicked off the strap of her dress and started to drag his lower lip over her bare shoulder. He kissed and caressed her creamy skin earning small moans from her whenever he found a particular sensible spot.  
  
She leaned back into his chest and laid her head on his shoulder. 'What is he doing to me? I can't even think straight. He makes me feel so wanted and special.' However, Van stopped his gentle caresses and moved his lips close to her ear. "You know what Hitomi?... I love you too."  
  
Hitomi turned in his embrace and threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. "Van... please... could you... just hold me for a while?" He held her to himself more firmly, "Sure." Starting to rock her back and forth slowly, he noticed her sobs subside and her breathing even out. She was asleep.  
  
Van smiled contently and lay down. He adjusted Hitomi so she lay partly on his chest and he could hold her like he promised. For a while he just stared down at her not really believing what had just happened. He thought about how he had dreamed of holding, kissing and loving her until he fell asleep too.  
  
Hitomi woke up with the sun illuminating her tired body and warming her face with its friendly light. When she moved to get out of bed she noticed that a pair of strong arms was wrapped around her protectively. Then all of what had happened last night came to her mind. Van, her tears, his kisses and... his declaration of love. 'He's still holding me, just like he promised.'  
  
Until then she hadn't noticed just HOW he held her. They were spooned together sloppily, with one of his legs between hers and her head on his shoulder. One of his arms circled her waist tightly while the other one rested on the lower part of her body, his hand on her inner thigh.  
  
She blushed furiously. 'Oh my god, I thought it was just a dream.' She turned her head slightly and got even redder if it was possible. 'This is real Hitomi. He's here with you, holding you and he's kissed you, don't you remember?' She was overwhelmed when all the feelings of the previous night came crashing right into her again. She had to suppress a moan when she remembered how his soft lips had gently caressed hers.  
  
'What if he doesn't really want all this... and just did it out of pity for me? I better get out of bed before he wakes up.' Hitomi untangled her feet and sat up slowly only to be brought back against a warm, firm chest by a pair of strong arms. She was face to face with the object of her affections. Van groaned still half asleep, "Hey, where do you think you're going?" Hitomi avoided his eyes. "Look Van. If you want to forget yesterday evening, it's fine with me."  
  
Van was wide awake now, 'What the...' "If you just did what you did to cheer me up, it's okay. I really appreciate it. You really don't have to act against your will. I'm sure you've got better things to do than to play the agony aunt for a love sick idiot like me." Van saw red. He grabbed her wrists and flipped her on her back, pinning her down with his hands and body, firmly holding her in place.  
  
"Haven't I told you that I love you? Why don't you believe me when I say this? Do you honestly think that I would lead you on? You're far to dear to me Hitomi. I would never just play around with your emotions. I really do love you with all my heart, believe this." Hitomi was at a loss for words. Still in shock she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.  
  
Van was desperate. He had just poured out his heart to her. His lost and now found love. Determined to prove her fears baseless he didn't know what to do, so he crushed his lips against hers. It was meant to show possessiveness, but slowly it turned into a demanding gesture. He could feel her body writhing underneath his with unsatisfied needs.  
  
He smiled against her lips as she moaned and gently slid his tongue into her mouth. Both caressed each other in every way they knew, never wanting to come out of the deep sea of emotions. After some time however the cursed need for oxygen consumed them and Van detached himself from the sweet valley of her lips. "Van I..." Before she got the chance to say anything however Van had her caught up in another kiss.  
  
He drew her lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it, lightly biting the sweet flesh only to soothe it with his tongue afterwards. Hitomi felt her body grow hot at his bold display of affection. A few short kisses later Van finally let go and sat up. Pulling her with him he looked her over. Her dress was wrinkled and out of place in some spots and her hair was out of place. He smiled at her lightly while soothing some hair out of her face.  
  
Hitomi was at a loss of what to say, so she just sat there looking dreamily at her crush while he gently rearranged her hair. He kept smiling at her all the time. "So Hitomi, what did you want to say earlier?" She was dumbfolded, "Um...guess I forgot.' she whispered. Van pulled her close and caressed her back. 'So he really does love you...no playing around. He told it clip and clear.' A big grin started to form on her face.  
  
Van sighed, "Do you believe me now?" Hitomi whispered into his ear, "Not quite. Care to show me again how you feel.?" He let out a small laugh and did what she had insisted. Tilting her head upwards he kissed her again. Only more gently this time, willing all his love into that kiss. When they parted Hitomi smiled at him happily. "I love you Van. With all my heart."  
  
"Great. Let's go and have breakfast." Van quickly jumped out of bed and with a wink disappeared in his room. 'Oh why you...' Hitomi thought, putting her fists on her hips. Shaking her head she got out of bed and stripped off her clothes. After a quick bath she came back into her room only to find a bunch of clothes as well of underwear lying on her bed. 'Some maid must have brought it in. Well...let's see what we have here.'  
  
After going through the clothes she decided to wear one of the sleeveless dresses. She pulled the dress over her head and looked herself in the mirror. It was made out of thin silk and flowed to the ground. There were no decorations on it, but it nevertheless looked good at her for it hugged her in all the right places. Putting on a pair of soft brown leather shoes that had obviously been brought too, she moved on to work on her hair.  
  
After having finished combing her hair she went over to the balcony door. She just stood there and looked through the glass door noticing that the peasants were already busily working on the fields and the market place in the town vibrating with life. "It's just amazing what Van made of this country." "Glad you like it." Hitomi jumped slightly when a pair of gentle arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Van placed a kiss on her cheek and pulled her against his inviting body.  
  
"Man, you scared me. Don't do that again." Hitomi giggled. "Can't promise you that one, sorry." Van answered. A growling sound interrupted the moment and they both burst out laughing. "We better get you something to eat. Yesterday I saw you playing around with your food without eating any of it." "Food?! Oh, great let's go!" With that she grabbed Van's arm and dragged the startled King out of her room heading straight for the dining hall.  
  
tbc...  
  
On the 10th of June, my birthday... bye, Tequ!ni 


	11. I could offer you a warm embrace, to mak...

A stairway through glassdoors 

_By:Tequ!ni _

A/N: Wow, you really still there? Thanks for sticking with this fic.

As it says in my bio, I'm taking my finals this year in April and June, so I'll probably not be updating till ummm…July? Maybe a teeny weeny cappy in May, but only if I haven't THAT much stress (fat chance for that one huh?).

Well anyways…enjoy the new capter, you've been waiting long enough.

_Chapter11: I could offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love_

We better get you something to eat. Yesterday I saw you playing around with your food without eating any of it." "Food! Oh, great let's go!" With that she grabbed Van's arm and dragged the startled King out of her room heading straight for the dining hall.

Millerna and Merle were already enjoying their breakfast when Van and Hitomi strolled into the royal dining hall hand in hand. Both were grinning madly and had Hitomi's face had the colour of a ripe tomato.

On their way to the big hall, Van had had Hitomi up against a wall several times and kissed the living daylights out of her.

Merle giggled knowingly, "Oh, Lord Vahaaan!" He instantly sported a facial expression similar to a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. She picked on him, "Whatever did you do to Hitomi to make her look like she was chased around the whole castle?"

Van pulled his hands away from Hitomi and put them in the pockets of his trousers trying to look all strict and royal. He was embarrassed to see that some of the maids in the far corner of the room were starting to giggle like mad.

He could handle to seduce Hitomi, but was far too unsure of his looks concerning other females.

Millerna thought, 'Uh oh, there we go: The "Emperor-Mode". Better cheer him up a bit.'

"You know what?" She said while he and Hitomi sat down on their respective places beside each other. "Dryden sent a messenger. He wants me to come back today. The festivities will start tomorrow."

Van smiled at her while helping himself to an apple and some grapes, "Great."

Millerna nodded, "The levi ship should arrive in about an hour or so. I've already asked some maids to help me and pack everything. The messenger also sent this formal invitation for you." She said while handing him an envelope with the beautiful Asturian crest on it.

Van took it and after reading it, nodded approvingly, "I'd be honoured to attend your ball."

Shaking her head in utter disbelief she said, "Now, drop this emperor voice. You're one of my best friends and the only member of a royal family that I really can talk to without having to watch my manners."

"And Hitomi?" Millerna waved her hand in front of Hitomi's face who had, quite some time now, been staring down at her empty plate. Still a bit dumb-folded from Van's assaults, she looked dreamily towards Millerna, only to notice everybody grinning at her. 'Huh, did I miss something? Better stop daydreaming now.'

Millerna continued, "I've been meaning to ask you, if you'd like to accompany me to Asturia. I could show you around the city and tell you everything about the royals attending my ball, so you will not be completely clueless."

Hitomi smiled, "If it's only for one day until everybody gets together again. Sure, I'd like that." She looked at Van, who had a neutral expression on his face. "Or…not?" She asked.

Van shrugged, "Sure, go. I've got nothing against it. I'd have no time for you today anyways…at least, I guess so. I don't know what my advisors have in store for me today."

Merle laughed, "Allrighty, then it's settled." Millerna nodded, "Oh, I almost forgot. Merle will be coming too." The cat woman kept a neutral expression on her face and merely extended her sharp claws for Millerna to see. Everybody sweatdropped while Merle nibbled away on some banana-like fruit.

After breakfast, Hitomi and one of the maids walked up to her room to pack her few belongings. Hitomi hit her head with her hand while folding one of the more casual dresses, "Oh no! I almost forgot." She put the dress on her bed, "Will you be okay without me for a few minutes Else?" She asked the young maid. The girl smiled, "Sure Lady Hitomi." Hitomi blushed, "You don't have to call me Milady. I'm younger than you even." Elsa shook her head, "His highness had everybody instructed that you be treated as royalty."

Hitomi scratched the back of her neck, "Oh god..."'Van, why did you do this?'

She didn't know what to say, so she started to inch out of the room, "Okay then…be back in a minute." She only heard a faint "Yes Milady" before she closed the door behind herself.

'Oh no…I don't want them to call me Milady or Lady Hitomi. I'm not even royalty.' She kept thinking this while guessing her way through the castle towards the seamstresses.

"Thank god I found it without difficulties." She exclaimed while knocking on the door.

Hitomi let herself in and was welcomed by everybody, "Good day Milady!" "Oh, hello Milady." "Good morning Milady Hitomi!"

'Maybem I'll get used to it…' Hitomi thought, trying to ignore the formal addresses.

After a few minutes she left the room with two beautiful dresses wrapped in some silken fabric that she had insisted on carrying herself.

After avoiding direct contact with Millerna by sprinting up the big staircase, ("Hitomi! You coming? The ship's here!) she had the maid –after insisting to carry some herself- help her carry down her bags.

On the bottom of the staircase, Van run into them, "Oh, there you are. I've been meaning to help you. Give me this." He said while prying the bag out of Hitomis grasp. "Hey! I'm not THAT weak, you know?"

Van grinned, "Of course you are not." Hitomi slapped him playfully and trotted beside him, pretending to sulk.

When they arrived at the landing space, Van and the maid handed the bags to some Asturian "sailor" who brought them onboard.

'This ship is much smaller than the Crusado (spelling?). But still VERY impressing!' Hitomi thought while the ship was prepared for take off.

Millerna said to Hitomi, "Well, come on and say good bye already you two. After all it's only till tomorrow evening. You'll see each other again in no time. See you tomorrow Van"

Hitomi blushed and Van stuttered, "Erm…yeah. Well, bye then Millerna." While glancing at Merle, who was waving furiously at Van while walking up the gangway beside Millerna.

Van considered his options. 'Ah, what the heck…' He grabbed Hitomi and pulled her towards himself. He stopped a mere centimetre before his lips touched hers and looked at her facial expression.

'Angelic and innocent, 'he thought. Hitomi looked into his eyes and saw longing and passion-directed towards her. That thought made the pit of her stomach grow warm and she became happy instantly. A little smile started to form on her full lips and this moment Van used to press his mouth against hers in a sweet declaration of love, meant only for her.

Later, when she stood leaning against the railing of the levi ship, Hitomi decided that what had happened before she came back to Gaea didn't matter. She was sure that Van only loved her and nothing could change this.

It took the ship about three hours to get to Asturia and a few more minutes to reach the palace. The whole time, Hitomi had spent her time on the observation deck, staring out of the windows at the beautiful world around her. When Millerna appeared beside her while passing the first houses of the Asturian country, she noticed how proud the young Queen was. "You know," she started to tell Hitomi. "Dryden has really helped to make a change. Even the poorest inhabitants of my country are able now to make their own living and be productive individuals of our society."

Hitomi nodded and listened. "He loaned them money and told people which businesses were still needed and brought a decent wage. I'm proud to call him my husband and King now, "she sighed. "Do you remember when he told me that he'd try to prove that he was worthy of me?"

Hitomi nodded, "How could I forget. It was the day I ruined your wedding." Millerna shook her head violently, "Don't you start that again. You know well enough that it was NOT your fault, and that's that. Anyways…In my eyes, he's fulfilled this promise." Hitomi smiled at her and said, "I'm glad that you're happy Millerna. I'm glad for Dryden."

This moment the captain, a quite hansom man about the age of 25 with chocolate brown hair, spoke up from the other side of the room, "Your Highness, we've arrived. Looks as if your husband and the "Knight from the Cell" are there to greet you.

Millerna shook her head, "Ruben, it's "Kight Caeli" and you know it. Quit this stupid insulting thing you've got running with him already." Turning to Hitomi, she explained, "That's Ruben, one of Allen's old friends. They've known each other since they were..uh…I'don't know since they were three?"

Hitomis face brightened, "Allen is here?" Millerna nodded, "Go and greet him, I think the gangway is ready now." Hitomi wasted no time in rushing out of the ship and looking around her in search of a mop of golden hair. That's when she saw him talking to some servants who were busy fastening the ship to the ground more securely.

He had changed a lot, as far as Hitomi could tell. Allen had abandoned his puffy sleeves and aquamarine coat and instead wore a dark blue coat with numerous pockets and belts made out of leather. His long blonde hair didn't look as shiny as before and was now in a sloppy ponytail. Nevertheless he looked VERY handsome and the new outfit gave him some sort of 'edge'.

Hitomi thought, 'Too bad that he's not my type anymore.' She noticed one of the servants pointing in her direction and Allen fixed her with his gaze. He looked at her for some seconds until a huge grin formed on his face, "Hitomiiiiii!"

tbc…

Well, this was it.

As always, please review. I really appreciate all the constructive criticism (as well as the encouragement) I got so far.

And if you think that I should be hunted down and burned on the stake for writing this story, feel free to send in flames. They will gladly be used to warm up my cold bedroom.

Tequ!ni


	12. breakdown

okay guys

im terribly sorry to inform you that I will NOT continue this story. or any other fanfiction on this hp.

im not into anime anymore and hence cant find inspiration to go on.

but im willing to make a deal:

many people seemed to like this story and are eagerly awaiting a new chappie.

so. if anybody is willing to continue on with it, id be happy with that.

the glitch is.

you gotta let me beta-read it. cause its still my ideas and story.

if youre pissed now and want to murder me. go shit a brick!

and if you want to flame me, go ahead. it will be used to heat my flat. its cold in there.

finally. if you are willing to continue on with my story. leave a comment.

(dont expect a reply for about a week now. im pretty internet-less for sumtime!)

again im sorry that I cant continue for now but of all the stories this is the one I have put the most effort in. so I dont want it to go to waste.

uni will take up a lot of my time and id rather concentrate on that.

maybe ill come back someday.

until then I will leave my account as it is.

so you all.

rock hard and kick ass

mais


End file.
